1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber coupling assemblies and optical transmitting devices having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical transmitting device typically includes an optical fiber coupling assembly and optical fibers. The optical fiber coupling assembly includes two optical fiber coupling connectors, such as a male connector and a female connector, for coupling the optical fibers together to allow optical transmittance between the optical fibers. The connectors include lenses each being aligned with a corresponding optical fiber. When coupling connectors together, a lens in the male connector has to be precisely aligned with a corresponding lens in the female connector to ensure optical transmittance. However, the alignment of lenses is generally difficult to achieve, which may result in poor optical transmittance.
Therefore, an optical fiber coupling assembly and an optical transmitting device having the same, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, are needed.